Dog Eat Spy
by Mat49324
Summary: Sam, Clover, Alex, Mandy, Arnold, and I go on the show Dog Eat Dog. with host Brooke Burns. All of us have a ball when we find out one of us could win a lot of money, but who will it be? Read and find out.chapters 3, 4 and 5 redone. Check it out
1. A Walk on the Glaciers

I don't own TS. I replaced my 3rd fanfic with this one because no one even bothered to review my other one, so, please relax, read and review. This is a resource to the game show, "Dog Eat Dog." (with host Brooke Burns.)

A/n: Whoever's name I mention first, whether it is me, Sam or whoever, is standing in that order in the studio when I get there.

Copyright 2004

"Hello and welcome to a special teen edition of "Dog Eat Dog." I'm your host Brooke Burns, and any one of our teens could leave here with $25,000. To give each other the chance to size each other up, we sent them away to a training camp to test their physical and mental abilities. Think of it as getting to know your enemies, or at least, that's what they've chosen to reveal." Brooke said introducing herself. She was wearing a light blue short shirt and long red pants.

"This will be like a second dream come true if I become the top dog. People think I just lay low and don't do anything, but I'm here to prove them wrong." I said, while at the training camp to the people in the studio.

"I haven't won a thing in my entire life, and it will be sweet if I was top dog. My physical abilities are okay, but my mental abilities are great." Sam stated.

"Sammy, Clover and Mathew sometimes think I'm a little imaginative, but I'll show them." Alex said.

"The only thing better than nothing is the 25 grand." Clover stated.

"I just want to win and show those 4 losers that I'm better and prettier than all of them." an overconfident Mandy said.

"Some people say that I'm a nerd in school. I guess I can quote them on that." Arnold finally said.

Back at the studio, Brooke explained the rules by saying, "Here's how it works: I will show you a challenge and you vote for the person who is least likely to succeed. The one with the most votes has to take on that challenge. If you fail, you're off to the dog pound and you have just kissed your dreams of winning $25,000 goodbye. If you succeed, you get to taste revenge by sending one of the people who voted for you to the dog pound in your place. Tonight's first challenge is one of my personal favorites. It is called "Glacier Run." You're going to get in the tank and try to balance yourself on a few glaciers while trying to grab 8 flags. One of you is going to get wet. It's time to choose the loser.

Sam wore a purple dress and a light pink skirt (A/n: That was the first outfit she wore in season 2's "Totally Switched."), for me, I wore a red Moto triple X T-shirt with Damon Huffman's last name on it and under it was a 20. Clover wore a short blue tanktop and a black skirt. Alex wore a green button shirt and green pants (A/n: That was the 1st outfit she wore in season 1's "The Fugitives," and the 2nd outfit in season 2's "Fashion Faux Pas."). Mandy wore a blue shirt with a lighting star in the middle and long white pants (from season 1's "The Fugitives."). And Arnold wore a yellow and white striped shirt and long blue pants.

"Mathew, who did you vote for?" Brooke asked.

"I chose Mandy." I stated. My handwriting of Mandy's name appeared under my name.

"Hmm, interesting." Brooke said, then asked, "Samantha, you?"

"I voted for Mandy. And, Brooke, call me Sam." Sam said. Sam's handwriting of Mandy's name appeared under her name.

"Okay, Sam. I'll try to remember that." Brooke said. Then she asked, "Clover?"

"Mandy." Clover said. Clover's handwriting of Mandy's name appeared under her name.

"Uh oh, Alexandra?" Brooke said looking nervous.

"I also voted for Mandy. And call me Alex." Alex said with a little fire burning in her eyes about voting for Mandy. Alex's handwriting of Mandy's name appeared under her name.

"Mandy, it doesn't really matter anyway, but who did you vote for?" Brooke asked.

"Sam," Mandy scoffed. Her handwriting of Sam's name appeared under her name.

"Arnold? You?" Brooke said wrapping up the voting.

"I voted for Mathew." Arnold said. His handwriting of my name appeared under his name.

"Okay, 4 votes for Mandy. Let's find out why. Mathew, why Mandy?" Brooke asked.

"Well, Brooke, let's just put it this way: Mandy probably spends some time at the beach, but I don't even think she has gone in the water once, if you exclude yesterday at training camp. Not to mention that back home in school, she's Sam's, Clover's and Alex's worst enemy. So I just want to get her out of the way early for them. Not to mention that I know in my gut, she's gonna roll the dice and come up snake eyes." I said crossing my arms and in total confidence. (A/n: "roll the dice and come up snake eyes" is an old "Yahtzee" saying.)

"Okay. How about you Sam." Brooke said, turning to her.

Sam said, "Well, Brooke, I have to agree with Mathew 100%. But at training camp yesterday, we both made a promise to each other not to vote for either one of us, and if we did, we'd get a second chance, and we both don't want to blow this, and not to get ahead of myself, I really wanna go head to head with Mathew, and not to the dog pound. Truth is, Mathew and I are really boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Alright, folks," Brooke announced, "for the first time, I think, we have a cute couple on 'Dog Eat Dog.' Alex, why did YOU vote for Mandy?" Brooke finished.

Clover, Sammy and Mathew are my 3 best friends and I don't even like Mandy one bit, so see ya later, Mandy." Alex said to Brooke.

"Well, without further adieu, Mandy it's time to change into your bathing suit and attempt this challenge. Please come with me." Brooke announced.

Behind the tank stood Mandy in her purple one-piece bathing suit. (A/n: That was the bathing suit she wore in season 2's "Here Comes the Sun.")

"All right, Mandy. It's time for you to get in the water. You have to get onto those glaciers and get the 8 flags above them. Don't worry, they are not cold, but this challenge is in a limited time. You will get 3 minutes to try and complete this challenge. Let's put 3 minutes on the NetZero clock. If you fail, you're off to the dog pound. Your challenge will begin when I say 'go,' and just give me a thumbs up when you're ready." Brooke said.

Mandy got into the pool and gave Brooke the thumbs up to let her know she was ready.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Brooke said aloud.

As the 3 minutes started, Mandy swam to one of the glaciers as fast as she could, but she couldn't get on it. She swam to a couple of other glaciers to support her, but no matter how hard she tried, she kept falling back into the water. She was able to get up onto a glacier, but she had lost 1:30 just trying to get up onto one. She balanced her way up very slowly, but she was losing time! She was down to 1:10 as she grabbed her first flag. She didn't want to give up, but she was soaked and tired, she could barely go any longer, but despite her fatigue, she continued on. Her muscles were screaming in pain and agony, but she tried getting onto the next glacier, but her time was reduced to a mere 50 seconds. (A/n: Another old saying for "muscles were screaming in pain and agony.")

"50 seconds, Mandy. You can do it." Brooke called out, encouraging her.

Mandy tried to continue, but she was soaked and tired, but she didn't throw in the towel. She continued grabbing and climbing the glaciers one at a time. She made it up another glacier herself, but as she was balancing herself to grab the flag, she took a wrong step and fell back into the water and time expired.

"Oh, no! I thought you had that next flag, Mandy. What happened?" Brooke asked.

"Those glaciers were slippery as grease. Everytime I tried to get on one, it kept getting more slippery. I'm glad I just got one flag." Mandy explained in defeat after getting out of the pool. She was soaked from head to toe.

"That's true you got one flag, but unfortunately, that's not enough to keep you safe from the dog pound so, off you go, Mandy, but don't despair because at the end of the head-to-head competition, we will give the dog pound one more chance to win the $25,000. Let's get you dried off, and over to the dog pound." Brooke said.

Brooke's staff handed a tired Mandy a towel and she wrapped it around her wet body, as she stepped into the dog pound and sat down.

Brooke returned to the 5 remaining contestants. Then she said, "Well, you guys voted wisely. We have Mandy in the dog pound, and 4 more of you are going to join her, and one of you is going to come with me to face the next challenge. The next challenge is called "Out on a Limb." We are going to get you inside a cylinder, and we have 4 red flags and 4 blue flags placed inside, but here's the catch: while you're inside, it is going to spin. You have to grab all the blue flags first, then the red flags. It's time to choose the loser.

Sam, Clover, Alex, Arnold and I started writing for the one who was going to take on the challenge.

"One of you is going to get dizzy, when we return." Brooke said. They then went to commercial.

(Will it be Sam, Clover Alex, Arnold or me who'll wind up dizzy? I'll get the next chapter a.s.a.p. Leave about 4 or 5 reviews and I'll put up the next chapter. Yes "Dog Eat Dog" is one of my favorite game shows. Good bye for now and please review positively.)


	2. A Dizzy Challenge

I don't own TS. I replaced my 3rd fanfic with this one because no one even bothered to review my other one, so, please relax, read and review. This is a resource to the game show, "Dog Eat Dog." (with host Brooke Burns.)

A/n: Whoever's name I mention first, whether it is me, Sam or whoever, is standing in that order in the studio when I get there. And I don't know what shape the thing for the out on a limb is so you can either tell me in your review or I can just keep on watching and find out.

(Thanks capm for reviewing my 1st chapter. Please everyone out there: review with enthusiasm.)

Copyright 2004

"Welcome back." Brooke stated, then added, "It's time to find out who is going to go 'out on a limb.'" Mathew, who did you vote for?"

"I chose Arnold." I stated. My handwriting of Arnold's name appeared under my name.

"Interesting." Brooke said. She then turned to Sam and asked her, "Sam, who did you choose?"

"Arnold." Sam said. Her handwriting of Arnold's name appeared under her name.

"Uh-oh. Clover?" Brooke said, looking a little nervous.

"I voted for Arnold, too." Clover said. Clover's handwriting of Arnold's name appeared under her name.

"Alex, you?" Brooke asked, turning to Alex.

"This will surprise you. I voted for Clover." Alex said crossing her arms. Her handwriting of Clover's name appeared under her name.

"Alex, you." Clover snapped.

"My what?" Alex quipped.

"Arnold, it doesn't really matter anyway, but who did you vote for?" Brooke asked in curiosity.

"I voted for Clover." Arnold stated. His handwriting of Clover's name appeared under his name.

"3 votes for Arnold, 2 votes for Clover. But with 3 votes, Arnold has to take on the challenge. Let's find out why. Mathew, why Arnold?" Brooke asked.

"Well, Brooke, yesterday at training camp, he didn't do very well when it came to physical challenges and I know he's gonna have a hard time with this one." I stated.

"Okay. Sam, what about you?" Brooke asked, turning to her.

"Well, Brooke, once again, I have to agree with Mathew 100%." Sam stated.

"Well, Arnold, please come with me as you have to go 'out on a limb.'" Brooke announced.

Arnold came out of contestants' row and walked down with Brooke to the where the next challenge took place.

A few minutes later, Arnold was inside the cylinder. He was wearing a black harness over his clothes that Brooke's staff had put on him so he wouldn't fall outside of the cylinder.

"All right, Arnold. What you need to do is get all 8 flags starting with the blue flags, then go after the red flags. If you do it in time, you get to send either Mathew, Sam, Clover, or Alex to the dog pound in your place, but if you fail, you're off to join Mandy in the dog pound." Brooke explained.

The camera focused on Mandy, who had changed her clothes during the commercial break.

"Arnold are you ready. The cylinder won't spin until I say go. You have to do this in less than 3 minutes. Are you ready?" Brooke announced.

The "cylinder" looked like a crooked addition sign.

"I guess so." Arnold said, not too confident of himself.

"Let's put 3 minutes on the NetZero clock. 3, 2, 1, go!" Brooke announced and the cylinder started to spin in 360 degrees left hand turns.

Arnold started to walk gingerly to one of the 4 corners from where he started which was the very center. He grunted as he tried to grab the 1st blue flag. It took him a half-minute (30 seconds) to grab the blue flag, but after about the 4th rotation, he started to get dizzy, but he continued on. Arnold grabbed the next blue flag in another corner after gingerly walking from the corner where he got his first blue flag, but his time was reduced to a mere 2 minutes flat. He gingerly walked to another corner to grab his 3rd flag, but Arnold was so tired and dizzy, he wanted to call it quits, but he continued on. Just when things were looking up for Arnold after grabbing his 3rd flag, he became so dizzy, he couldn't look where he was going. Even though time hadn't expired, Arnold held up his hand in defeat signifying he was finished.

"You're done." Brooke said.

Arnold got out of the cylinder tired, and dizzy. He was covered in sweat as Brooke's staff undid his harness. "They were right, I'm not used to physical challenges." Arnold pointed out.

"Arnold, you had 2 flags, what happened after that?" Brooke asked.

"Around the 4th rotation, I started to feel nauseous. I didn't want to give up, but some people have their limits, and I just found my limit in there." Arnold explained.

"You got 3 flags, but as you know, that is 5 flags short from keeping you safe from the dog pound so, see ya." Brooke explained. Then she sent Arnold off to the dog pound where he sat down next to Mandy.

Brooke walked over to Clover, Sam, Alex, and I and said, "Well, 2 down, 4 friends left to go. Here's challenge #3. It is called 'The Vomit Comet.' We are going to harness you upside-down on this circled platform right behind me, and we are going to spin you around, while I read you titles, phrases or famous names and you have to tell me how many vowels there are in the phrase, name or title. But here's the catch: the comet is going to spin while you are thinking. It's time to choose the loser." Brooke explained.

Sam, Clover, Alex, and I started to write down who was going to be thinking upside-down.

"One of you is going to be hanging upside-down, when we return to 'Dog Eat Dog.'" Brooke announced then they went to commercial.

(Will it be Sam, me, Clover, or Alex who will be hanging upside-down? Leave some guesses in your reviews and I'll be sure to continue. For those of you who have seen the show, then this'll probably bring back some memories. To those of you who haven't seen it, catch it on digital channel 435 at either 9 p.m. or wherever you live. Leave about 3 or 4 reviews and I'll be sure to continue.)


	3. The Vomit Comet

(I don't own TS or Dog Eat Dog. Here we go with chapter 3. This answers who is going to take on the Vomit Comet. Please review.)

Copyright 2004

"Welcome back." Brooke said. Then she added, "It's now time to find out who you voted for to take on the Vomit Comet. Mathew who did you vote for?"

"I chose Alex." I stated, as I crossed my arms. My handwriting of Alex's name appeared under my name.

"Hmm, Sam, who did you vote for?" Brooke asked.

"Pity, Alex." Sam said. Her handwriting of Alex's name appeared under her name.

"Yikes, Clover who did you vote for?" Brooke asked.

"I voted for Alex too." Clover said crossing her arms. Her handwriting of Alex's name appeared under her name.

"Alex, it doesn't matter, but who did you choose?" asked Brooke.

"I chose Clover." Alex stated. Her handwriting of Clover's name appeared under her name.

"3 votes for Alex. Let's find out why. Mathew, why Alex?" Brooke asked.

"Well, Brooke she literally vomits sometimes, and I just know this challenge is gonna test her. Plus I heard that hanging upside-down causes brain damage." I said.

"Alright. What about you, Sam?" Brooke asked, turning to Sam.

Sam thought about it for a minute, then pointed out, "Mathew's right, because I've seen her almost vomit before but she's not gonna in this challenge." (A/n: She almost vomited before. Remember season 2's "The Yuck Factor?")

"Well without further adieu, Alex, take a walk with me and we'll get you harnessed and onto the Vomit Comet." Brooke said.

Alex came out of where she stood next to Sam and Clover and took a walk with Brooke.

After that, her staff had gotten Alex into a harness, which was the same color as when Arnold went "out on a limb." It was on the outside of her clothes so her shirt wouldn't fall in her face.

"Okay, Alex, here's how it works, I'm gonna read to you famous people, titles, or phrases, and I'm gonna give you 2 minutes to guess how many vowels there are in the puzzle, but it will be spinning while you are thinking. You need to get 8 correct to stay out of the dog pound. If you do it in that amount of time, you're safe, if not, then you're off to join Mandy and Arnold in the dog pound." Brooke explained, then requested, "Let's spin the Vomit Comet."

The machine started spinning at a slow rate.

"I'm ready, Brooke." Alex said in confidence, as it started to get a little bit faster.

"Okay. Let's put 2 minutes on the NetZero countdown clock. Time will not start until I finish reading the first puzzle." Brooke explained. She picked up her "Dog Eat Dog" question card and started reading the 1st puzzle.

"Here we go, Alex. Your first puzzle is: The Price is Right." Brooke read.

Time started and Alex closed her eyes and started thinking right away.

After 10 seconds, Alex finally guessed, "5?"

"Correct," announced Brooke. She then read Alex the 2nd puzzle. "Stephen King." she read aloud.

It took Alex another 10 seconds. She had an answer, but she lost it in her thinking. After 5 more seconds of thinking, she guessed, "3?"

"Correct," announced Brooke. She then read Alex another puzzle. "Wheel of Fortune," she read aloud.

This time it took her 15 seconds to think. Then, Alex guessed, "6?"

"Correct," Brooke announced, then read Alex the next puzzle. "Crime and Punishment," Brooke read aloud.

Alex started thinking, but she interrupted her thinking by the "brain damage" thing I pointed out when Brooke asked me why I voted for Alex. She got back onto her thinking and finally, after another 15 seconds, she guessed, "5?"

"Incorrect," Brooke said, then read, "Pamela Anderson."

Alex started thinking as hard as she could. After 12 seconds, she guessed, "6?"

"Correct," Brooke announced, then read, "Sugar Ray."

Alex started her thinking once again. After a quick 8 seconds, she guessed, "3?"

"Correct." Brooke announced, then read, "Carlos Santana."

Alex started her thinking once again. She tried thinking as hard as she could. Finally, after a full 20 seconds, she guessed, "5?"

"Correct," Brooke announced, then read the next puzzle. "Peanuts," Brooke read aloud.

Alex's time was reduced to a mere 40 seconds and she had gotten 4 correct out of 5. She felt dizzy on her inside, but she continued on. "3?" She guessed.

"Correct." Brooke said, then read Alex the next puzzle. She was halfway there, but time was running out! Brooke said, "Family Feud."

Alex started thinking to herself again, then in a full 10 seconds, she guessed, "4?"

"Correct," announced Brooke, then read the next puzzle, "Christina Aguilara."

Alex began her thinking once again, but Christina's name was so long, she couldn't keep track. So, Alex took a wild guess and said, "8?"

"Incorrect," Brooke said, then after that, time had expired. Alex was off to the dog pound.

"Oh no. Alex you were so close." Brooke said in total surprise. "Alex, what happened?" She asked.

"Well, I started getting that brain damage that Mathew was talking about." Alex explained.

"Well, you got 6 right, but you were 2 away from staying in the game, so see ya, Alex." Brooke said.

Brooke's staff got Alex out of the harness, while she walked over to the dog pound.

Brooke walked back to Sam, Clover and me. She said, "Okay, you all voted wisely. Alex, Mandy and Arnold are in the dog pound and one more of you is going to join them. Our next challenge is a fun one. It's called 'Over and Under.' You're going to get in the tank and grab that paddle wheel and leap for the 5 'Dog Eat Dog' flags above the tank. Someone will take a plunge. It's time to choose the loser."

Sam, Clover, and I started writing down who was going to take on the next challenge.

"Someone will take a dive when we return." Brooke announced then they went to commercial.

(Will it be Sam, Clover, or me who will wind up taking on the next challenge? Leave some reviews and I'll continue. Please R&R.)


	4. Going Over and Under

(Here we go with chapter 4. Many thanks to **horsejul** and **Harpiebird a.k.a. Stephanie** for reviewing chapter 2, and **Colorific,** **Do you know who I am?,** and **BlossomBabex** for reviewing chapter 3. 7 reviews already. Well, here we go as we find out who will take a plunge.)

Copyright 2004

"Welcome back. It is time to find out who is going to do 'Over and Under.'" Brooke said. "Mathew, who did you vote for?" She asked.

"I chose Clover," I said as my handwriting of Clover's name appeared under my name.

"Sam who did you vote for?" said Brooke.

"I chose Clover." Sam said as her handwriting of Clover's name appeared under her name.

"Ohhh, Clover, it doesn't matter, but who did you vote for?" Brooke said, wrapping up the final voting.

"Sam." Clover said as her handwriting of Sam's name appeared under her name.

"Okay, 2 votes for Clover. Let's find out why. Mathew, why Clover?" asked Brooke.

"Well, I don't want to take a chance at voting Sam because I somehow have a strange feeling that she won't win it, so I chose Clover." I responded.

"Okay. Sam, why Clover?" asked Brooke.

"Because she was the one who had the bigger problem in the pool at camp yesterday," Sam explained.

"Okay, Clover please take a walk with me as you have to take on 'Over and Under.'" Brooke said.

Clover came out of contestants' row where she stood next to Sam and took a walk with Brooke to the tank.

"All right, Clover, here we are at the sight of 'Over and Under.' Before I explain this challenge, I'm gonna let you go ahead and get into your bathing suit," Brooke requested.

Clover started taking off her clothes until she was reduced to her 2-piece pink bathing suit.

"Okay, Clover, are you ready?" Brooke asked.

"You betcha, Brooke," Clover responded.

"Okay, here's how this challenge works: you're going to swim to that paddle wheel in the tank, while you make a leap for those 5 flags that are placed above the tank. With each attempt, you'll reach for one flag. You can reach for 2, but you will have to go underwater again. You'll have 2 minutes to get those 5 flags. Let's spin the paddle wheel," Brooke requested after explaining the challenge to Clover.

The paddle wheel started spinning at a slow rate.

"Go ahead and get into position, Clover," Brooke requested.

Clover walked to the right end of the tank, and got into the water.

"Give me a thumbs up if you're ready, Clover," Brooke said.

Clover gave her the thumbs up to tell Brooke she was ready.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Brooke said aloud and Clover immediately started swimming to the paddle wheel.

When Clover made her way to the wheel, she grabbed onto a net that was placed in the middle of the wheel. When she reached the highest point, she took a leap for a flag, but missed it and plunged back into the tank. She swam back to the paddle wheel, grabbed the net and tried again. She reached the highest point, took a second leap off, but missed a flag again by an inch and landed back in the tank with a big splash. Clover didn't give up hope, but she was down to 1:30 just attempting for one flag. She was soaked and getting a little tired.

"Come on, Clover, you can do it girl," Brooke called out encouraging her. The audience was cheering Clover on giving her all the support she needed.

Clover, hearing the audience cheering, kept trying. She swam underwater back to the paddle wheel, grabbed the net, got to the highest point, took another leap, but this time, she grabbed the middle flag.

"There's your first flag, Clover. You got 4 more left!" Brooke called out.

Clover kept her focus on what she had to do. She swam underwater, grabbed the net, got to the highest point, took another leap, but missed another flag, landing with another splash back into the tank.

"You have 1 minute, Clover!" Brooke called out.

Clover kept on trying her hardest. She swam back to the paddle wheel, swam underwater, grabbed the net, got to the highest point, took another leap, but missed another flag as she landed back into the tank with a huge splash. She had lost 15 seconds just trying to grab a second flag.

"You have 45 seconds, Clover." Brooke called out.

Clover tried to continue, but she was too bushed to go on. She turned to Brooke and shook her head signifying she couldn't go on.

"She says she can't go on. Clover come on out." Brooke requested.

Tired and weak, Clover climbed out of the tank. Her golden blonde hair, light-skinned body and her pink bathing suit were completely soaked.

"Come on over here. Clover, you got one flag, what happened?" Brooke asked.

"It was tricky, Brooke. I just tried my heart out, but I couldn't get a rhythm. Thing is, I didn't exactly know how I got that first flag," Clover explained.

"Well, Clover, we'll get you dried off, but you're off to the dog pound!! See ya." Brooke said as the audience applauded.

Clover walked over to the dog pound and sat next to Alex who sat next to Arnold, who sat next to Mandy.

"Mathew, Sam, please come and join us." Brooke requested.

We came out of contestants' row and stood next to Brooke. Sam had gotten her wish. She was going head to head with me.

"The cute couple, Sam and Mathew will be going head to head in the tank when we come back to 'Dog Eat Dog.'" Brooke announced, then they went to commercial one last time.

(That's all. So, Sam and I are going head to head. Who will be the top dog? Sam? Me? You decide. I'll leave this up to review. Leave about 10 or 12 reviews with enthusiasm and politeness – if you're ticked off about Sam and Clover not going head to head. I'll see you readers later.)


	5. The Final 2 Challenges

(I don't own TS or "Dog Eat Dog." Thanks to **OutThere-23** and **Moonfire Goddess** for reviewing 4 chapters. Thanks Moonfire Goddess for telling about my mistake, so I went ahead and fixed it. Here we go with the head to head composition between Sam and me.)

Copyright 2004

Right next to each other stood Sam in her green bathing suit and me in my blue and black swim shorts.

"Welcome back. Here we go with the head to head composition between the cute couple, Sam and Mathew." Brooke said. "First of all, let's talk about what happened: Mandy couldn't get on the glaciers fast enough in 'Glacier Run,' Arnold found his limit in 'Out on a Limb,' Alex couldn't think fast enough in 'The Vomit Comet,' and Clover couldn't grab the flags fast enough in 'Over and Under.'" Brooke continued. "Now, is there anything you 2 lovebirds want to say to each other?"

"Still a couple no matter whoever wins?" I asked.

"You got it, Mathew. If one of us wins the money, we split it among you, me, Clover and Alex? Right?" Sam stated.

"You got yourself a deal, girlfriend." I stated.

"Dog pound, any predictions?" Brooke asked turning to them.

"I'm predicting Sam," Alex said.

"Me too." Clover said.

Mandy and Arnold didn't say anything.

"Okay, there are the dog pound's predictions, now it's time for the challenge. It is called 'The Balance Beam.' We are going to hang you on 2 beams and the first one to fall off lands in the dog pound. After 5 minutes, we will make it rain, and after 10, we will make it even harder. The one left standing, is tonight's top dog." Brooke explained. "Why don't you 2 get into the pool as we will raise you up to the beams." Brooke said.

As we got into the tank, we swam to a raiser where we hung on to motocross like grips as we were raised up to the beams slowly until it came to a stop and we were on the beams, with both of our feet on it and one hand on the grip above our heads. (A/n: If you've seen this challenge, you'll know I'm on the right track on what it's called, but I'm just guessing what they're called, so there.)

"3, 2, 1, let go." Brooke said

As the 2 of us released our hands from the raiser grips, they went up as we were left to balance on. The 2 of us stood very still so it wouldn't wobble. We stood like statues for about 2 minutes when Sam started getting an itch on her left thigh just below the bottom of her bathing suit. It was bothering her so bad, she felt like scratching it, but she knew she would possibly lose her balance and fall into the water. She slowly reached her left hand to her thigh and scratched it as gently as she could, but just 1 minute later, she had another itch. This time, it was on her right foot. She tried moving her left foot to get rid of it, but when she moved her foot, the beam started to wobble. She got her foot back safely, but was about to lose her balance!! She tried getting back to how she once stood, but it was too late as she lost her balance on the wobbly beam and fell back first into the water.

"OHHHHHHH!!!!! Sam has fallen off!! Mathew is tonight's top dog." Brooke screamed.

I raised my arms and my index fingers in the air signifying my victory, then I fell in the water too.

As Sam and I got out of the tank, soaked from head to toe, we quickly embraced and kissed each other.

"Sam, what happened?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I had an itch on my foot and I couldn't get rid of it. It was itching so bad, I knew if I bent down, I'd fall off, so I used my other foot, but I guess it just didn't work out." Sam explained. Her hair, body and green bathing suit were soaked from head to toe.

"Well, Sam, close is not enough on 'Dog Eat Dog' so we'll get the 2 of you dried off and send you to the dog pound and Mathew stays with me because he is tonight's top dog." Said Brooke as Sam walked over to the dog pound and sat next to Clover.

Then it was time for the trivia round. I stood next to Brooke in my Moto Triple X T-shirt with Damon Huffman's last name on the back and underneath it was a 20.

"Congratulations, Mathew on being tonight's top dog." Brooke said.

"Thanks a lot. It feels awesome." I said in excitement and shaking Brooke's hand.

"Now this is the final round and here's how it works. I will show you a category and you pick which member of the dog pound is least likely to answer a trivia question in that category correctly. If they get it wrong, you get a point, if they get it right, the dog pound gets a point. First to 3 points takes home the $25,000. Remember, once you pick someone, you can't pick them again." Brooke explained.

"Okay, Brooke. I'm ready for this." I said fully confident in myself.

"Are you ready for the first category?" Brooke asked.

"Bring it on." I said looking ready.

"All right, let's see the first category on the Circuit City big screen please." Brooke requested.

"Sports. Who do you think knows the least about sports, Mathew?" Brooke asked.

"Let's see, I'll pick... Alex." I stated after thinking it over for a moment.

"Alex, please stand up." Brooke requested.

Alex stood up from her seat with Clover on her right, and Arnold on her left.

"Why Alex?" Brooke asked.

"I just have a feeling in my gut that she doesn't watch sports a lot. It's kind of a toss up, but I'm hoping I roll the dice and it'll come up yahtzee." I said.

"Okay, Alex, here is your question." Brooke said holding 5 "Dog Eat Dog" question cards. "Basketball player Charles Barkley retired from the sport around the year 2002. What team did he formerly play for before becoming a basketball commentator for the halftime reports in every NBA basketball game?" Brooke read.

Alex thought as hard as she could. She put her thumb and index finger to her chin while thinking. "Hmm, now let's see. I'm gonna say the L.A. Lakers?" Alex guessed.

"Your answer is the Los Angeles Lakers?" Brooke said.

"Yes." Alex said.

"The correct answer is the Houston Rockets." Brooke said.

"Oh well." Alex said sitting back down.

"One point, Mathew. Dog pound, zero." Brooke said.

"May we see the next category? It is...music." Brooke read.

"Who do you think knows the least about music?" Brooke asked.

"Hmm, I'll say, Mandy." I said.

"Mandy please stand up." Brooke requested.

Mandy stood up from where she sat next to Arnold's left side.

"Why Mandy?" asked Brooke.

"You know, I just don't think she listens to music very much." I stated, snickering to myself inside.

"Mandy, do you listen to music?" Brooke asked.

"Not really. All I do is fix up my hair or go to the mall." Mandy said.

"We'll see, Mandy because here is your question." Brooke stated as she read the question on her next card. "Who is the lead singer of the music band, the Eagles, and also teamed up with female singer, Stevie Nicks for the song, 'Leather and Lace?'" She read.

Mandy put her index finger and her thumb to her chin and started thinking as hard as she could. After a few moments, she said, "Can I have that question again?"

"Certainly, but only once." Brooke said reading the question again, "Who is the lead singer of the music band, the Eagles, and also teamed up with female singer, Stevie Nicks for the song, 'Leather and Lace?'"

Mandy ran the question through her head a numerous amount of times. Finally, after 2 minutes, she guessed, "Prince?"

"Your answer is Prince?" Brooke said.

"Mm-hmm," Mandy said.

"The correct answer is Don Henley." Brooke explained. "Mathew, 2 points, dog pound, zero," she said announcing the score.

"Mathew, all you have to do is pick one more person who can't answer a question correctly and you take home the $25,000." Brooke said to me.

"May we see the next category please," Brooke requested. "It is...food and drink. Who do you think knows the least about food and drink?" she asked.

"I'm gonna have to pick my girlfriend, Sam." I stated while crossing my arms.

"Sam, please stand up." Brooke requested.

Sam stood up from where she sat, which was next to Clover's right side.

"Why Sam?" asked Brooke.

"Well, it's kind of hard to say, Brooke. I just keep getting a strange feeling that like smacks me right in the face that tells me to pick Sam. It's not an instinct, it's just an imaginary smack," I explained.

"Okay, Sam, if you get this wrong, you and the dog pound will be leaving with nothing. If you get it right, the dog pound is still alive." Brooke said. "For the win, Sam here is your question." Brooke said reading her next card. "What non-caffinated soft-drink, calls itself, 'The Uncola?'"

Sam put her thumb and index finger to her chin and started thinking. Finally, she said, "I'm gonna have to blurt something out. Um, Sprite?"

"You're answer is Sprite?" Brooke said. "For the 25 grand, the correct answer is 7-up! Mathew you are the winner!! You're taking home all the money!!!" Brooke said as her voice got louder.

"Thank you so much for playing 'Dog Eat Dog.' We'll see you next time." Brooke said.

(That's it. If I get about 13 or 15 reviews, I just may think about putting in a 6th chapter about what happened after the show. I really want to put it up, so review with excitement or whatever.)


	6. What Happened after the Show

(Here we go with the 6th and final chapter. This is what happened after the show. Oh yeah, many thanks to **capm** again for reviewing chapter 5, also to **KaoriNeko** for reviewing chapters 5 and 1, as well as **Tokyocitizenofthefuture** for also reviewing chapter 1. 15 reviews already! Many thanks you all who reviewed. Please leave some more reviews in my "Where are they?" story. I only have 9.)

Copyright 2004

**4:59 p.m. – My House – Beverly Hills**

Sam, Clover, Alex and I were at my house sitting on my couch. Sam sat with her elbows just above her knees, her head was resting on the palms of her hands, and she was frowning. Clover and Alex just sat on the couch bored.

Sam was wearing her short blue heart shirt and long blue jeans (from season 2's "I want my Mummy."). Her hair was in a couple of braids. Clover was wearing her short white shirt and long dark blue jeans (from season 2's "Toying Around."). Alex was wearing her yellow heart tanktop and pink skirt (from season 1's "Stuck in the Middle Ages with you," and season 2's "The Yuck Factor."). I wore an Amsoil/Chaperral Honda t-shirt with some other sponsors on the front, and on the back had Ryan Mills' last name on it and underneath it was a 44.

"Is something the matter, Sammy?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm, I just can't get over how I answered the question for the cash wrong." Sam said depressed.

"Well, cheer up, Sammy. I'm sure these will cheer up," I said as I put a comforting arm around her shoulder and kissed her on her cheek.

I got up from where I was sitting and came back holding a plastic bag in my hand.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"Just a little something for the 3 of you. I used some of my cash, not the cash I won from the show, and I bought the 3 of you these because inside, I've been feeling a little bit bad since I won." I explained.

"Is it a surprise?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm, and I'm gonna start with you, Sam, but you gotta close your eyes and hold out your hands," I said. "Clover, Alex, do you mind turning your backs?" I added.

"Oh, okay," Alex said as Clover and her turned their backs on us, but didn't leave.

"Okay," Sam said as she closed her eyes and held out her hands.

I reached into my plastic bag and pulled out a bottle of lime green flavored Herbal Essence shampoo bottle and placed it in the palms of her hands. "You can open your eyes now, Sammy." I requested sweetly.

Sam slowly opened her emerald green eyes and looked in the palms of her hands and noticed the shampoo I had given her. As soon as she saw it, she gasped lovingly.

"Herbal Essence lime green flavored shampoo?" Sam gasped looking surprised. "Why thank you, Mathew. How did you know my favorite color is green?" She added turning her head to me.

"One, that's the kind of guy I am, and 2, I found out your favorite color is green after I first saw you dressed in your green spy jumpsuit." I explained.

"Thank you so very much, Mathew," Sam said smiling. She leaned over and kissed my nose. "What about Clover and Alex?" she added.

"I'm getting to them." I said as I pulled out two more Herbal Essence shampoo bottles, one yellow banana flavored, and the other was strawberry flavored and handed them to Alex and Clover. "I feel like the 3 of you should have an equal share, and not just Sam. Don't ask how I figured out what your favorite colors are because when I first went with you on my first mission, I kind of figured your favorite colors were red, green and yellow, so I bought those flavored shampoos." I explained.

"Gee, thanks, Mathew. My hair is gonna look more beautiful and smell good." Clover said smiling.

"Mm-hmm, thanks very much, Mathew." Alex said.

"You 3 are very welcome," I said. "Now for our equal share of the 25 grand." I added.

The four of us took to the floor and sat down. Turning to the pile of cash, I handed $6,250 each to the girls, and the other $6,250 stayed with me.

"Thanks for the share of cash, Mathew, as well as the shampoo." Sam said smiling. She stood up from where she was sitting, walked over to me, sat down next to my side and kissed me on my nose and lips.

Sam turned to Clover, Alex, and me. "Do you guys wanna go to my house and watch TV or relax in my pool?" She asked, standing up.

"I'm up for that, but I gotta go to the bathroom and get my shorts first," I said standing up too.

"Guess I'll come too, but I gotta go home and get my bathing suit first," Clover said standing up.

"Count me in, though I gotta get my swimsuit too," Alex said, also standing up.

"That's okay, guys. I can wait. We can change at my house." Sam said looking pretty happy.

"Deal," I said.

The girls walked out of my house, while I walked to the bathroom, then my room to get my swim shorts while Alex and Clover went to their houses to get their bathing suits and Sam walked to her house to change into her swimsuit too.

**5:21 p.m. – Sam's house**

When Sam arrived at her house, she walked up to her bedroom to get her light pink bathing suit. Fortunately, no one was home. Her mom was working late, and Clover, Alex and I were still at home getting our swimsuits. She first undid the braids in her hair, letting it fall down. Then she flung off her short blue shirt and blue jeans one at a time and placed them neatly on her bed. She stood in her green bra and underwear. Sam then undid her bra, placed it on her bed where her shirt and jeans were, then slipped down her green underwear and put it where her other clothes were. She stood naked as she sat down on her bare knees, while she rummaged through her dresser drawers and found her swimsuit right by her green dress. Sam grabbed her bathing suit and quickly slipped into it. Then, she walked out of her room, went downstairs and waited in her living room for Clover, Alex, and me.

A few minutes later, Alex, Clover and I arrived in our swimsuits. I wore the same swim shorts when Sam and I were doing the final challenge at the show, Clover stood in her 2-piece blue bathing suit (from season 2's "S.P.I."), and Alex stood in her 2-piece pink swimsuit (from season 2's "Ski Trip.").

"Ready guys?" Sam asked.

""Mm-hmm. Let's go, Sammy," I said.

The girls and I walked outside of Sam's house where her heart-shaped hot tub was. Sam stepped in 1st, I stepped in 2nd, Alex stepped in 3rd, and Clover stepped in last. Sam and I began wading to another part of her pool, while Alex and Clover walked to the other side.

Sam slowly bent down, immersing her swimsuit, and herself letting the warm water touch her skin. "Ohhhhh," she said slowly while she bent down.

The rest of us immersed ourselves into Sam's warm pool. I sat next to Sam, and Clover and Alex sat in separate parts of Sam's pool.

The four of us happily enjoyed our relaxing in Sam's pool.

THE END

(That's it. This is what happened after the show. If you'll review, please be nice about it. I'm kind of a little afraid about getting more bad reviews, but if you think this chapter is great or okay or whatever, please tell me. Oh, and please review my "Where are they?" fanfiction – with Brittney in it.)


End file.
